James Graham's Thomasladdin Part 9.
Here is part nine of James Graham's Thomasladdin movie. Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Aladdin *Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Princess Jasmine *Lumpy (from Happy Tree Friends) as Genie *Dr. Neo Cortex (from Crash Bandicoot) as Jafar *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Iago *Boots the Monkey (from Dora the Explorer) as Abu *Merlin (from Disney's The Sword in the Stone) as Sultan *Tom the Cat (from Tom and Jerry) as Rajah *Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) as Razoul *Scratch, Grounder, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Sniverly, (from Sonic the Hedgehog) and The Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) as Razoul's Henchmen *Grandpa Max (from Ben 10) as Peddler *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic X) as Gazeem the Thief *Tarzan (from Tarzan) as Prince Achmed *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Old Jafar *Wilbur (from The Rescuers) as Carpet *Tantor (from Tarzan) as Elephant Abu *Black Knight (from Monty Python and the Holy Grail) as Cave of Wonders *Grogh the Hellish (from Tonic Trouble) as Giant Genie *Tom Jr (from Tom and Jerry Kids) as Cub Rajah *Cub (from Happy Tree Friends) as Toy Abu *Darth Maul (from Star Wars) as Snake Jafar *Sal Left Thumb (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Genie Jafar Transcript *Merlin: (having finished his work) There! My work is now done. *Dr. Neo Cortex: Sire! I have found the solution to the problem with your daughter. *Salem: Yes, I agree with Dr. Neo Cortex. *Merlin: Really? *Dr. Neo Cortex: If the Princess has not chosen the husband by the appointed time, then maybe you can choose for her. *Merlin: You know Emily hates all that. How can I choose someone that she hates? *Dr. Neo Cortex: Interesting. The Royal Master is me that she can choose. *Merlin: But I thought that the law said that only a prince could marry a Princess. I'm quite sure. *Dr. Neo Cortex: The desperate times call for desperate measures, my friend. *Merlin: (hypnotised) Yes, your Majesty. *Dr. Neo Cortex: You shall offer the Princess to marry me. *Merlin: (still hypnotised) I will do your bidding. (unhypnotised) What's that music? Oh my. Someone's coming! You'd better come and see this. (he, Cortex, and Salem run to the window to see what's going on. Outside, comes a gang of character march their way down the street toward the palace. Emily pops her head out of the window to see who is coming. Walking down the street is Thomas, now dressed as Jiminy Cricket, toward the palace with a whole following him) *Chorus: Noooooowwww, Make waaaay for Prince Aliiiiii, Say hey! Here he comes! Ring bells! Bang the drums! Are you gonna love this guy? Prince Ali! Fabulous he! Ali Ababwaa, Genuflect, show some respect, Down on one kneee! (get on one knee), Now, try your best to stay calm, Brush up your sunday salaam, Then come and meet his spectacular corterieeeeee, (don't wait come seee). Prince Ali! Amorous he! Ali Ababwa, Heard your princess was a sight lovely to seeee (a sight to see), And that, good people, is whyyy, he got dolled up and dropped by, With sixty elephants, llamas galore, With his bears and lions, A brass band and more, With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers, His birds that warble on key, Make waaaaay for priiince Aliiiiiii! (Make way for prince Aliiiiii) *Merlin: Splendid! Absolutely marvellous! Who are you?! *Thomas: (clears his throat) Hello and good day, your Majesty. Thanks for cheering me on and arriving at the place. I am Prince Thomas. And I've come to seek your daughter that I want to marry. *Merlin: Of course, Prince Thomas! I'm really delighted to see you! This is my Royal Master, Dr. Neo Cortex. *Dr. Neo Cortex: Exactly. I wonder who you actually are. *Thomas: My name is Prince Thomas. *Dr. Neo Cortex: Yeah, whatever. *Merlin: This is quite a remarkable device. Shall I ride on Wilbur? *Thomas: Yes, with pleasure. *Wilbur: Okay, here we go. Squalada! We're off! (flies around) Whee! This is fun! *Dr. Neo Cortex: And where are you from? *Thomas: Good, just as I said, I said I have come from a far away place. *Salem: Now that looks like fun. (grabs onto Wilbur's tail feathers and tries to hop on and bumps into a wall until Wilbur comes to a halt when he passes Boots eating some bananas) *Merlin: That was fun. Let me do that again. And if you are very lucky, maybe you won't even marry Emily after all. *Dr. Neo Cortex: And if you're an excellent judge of character, then it's my pleasure, pal. *Merlin: Emily will be thrilled to love this one *Thomas: And I'm pretty sure I'll like Emily. (chuckles) I'm Prince Thomas of The Island of Sodor. Emily will be pleased to see me. *Emily: Oh my. It's a Prince. How sweet. I like your clothes. *Dr. Neo Cortex: I think it's time to give those two engines a warm lesson. (chuckles evilly) Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof